


Bet On It

by Keithisgay



Series: Oneshots [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bets & Wagers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keithisgay/pseuds/Keithisgay
Summary: In which Pidge and James make a series of bets, and James is never one to back away from a challenge.
Relationships: James Griffin/Keith (Voltron)
Series: Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158227
Kudos: 22





	Bet On It

Pidge was bored. James was bored. "Is there anything fun to do here?" She groaned. "Screwing with the others is always fun." James suggested. "What kind of screwing? Like haha screwing or actually screwing?" "Haha. But who?" "Keith and Lance. They're too uptight lately. Some screwing, either kind, would do them some good." Pidge says. Then she got an idea. "Hey James, you like Keith, right?" "Who told you that?" He asked, sitting up. "You did. Just now." James frowned, then sighed. "Yeah, I do. What about it?" "You flexible?" She asked. "I'm not bottoming for Keith." James snaps. "Oh no, he's a bottom through and through. But I bet if he saw you do some moves, he'd definitely be interested." Pidge said, waggling her eyebrows. "What's in it for me?" James asked. "5 bucks and Keith's attention." James considers this for a moment before shrugging. "Sure, why not?"

Some time later....  
"Guys! Come see what James is doing!" Romelle exclaimed, bursting into the lounge room. The other paladins and MFES exchanged a look before following her. All of their jaws dropped when they saw their friend. Pidge laughed and took pictures, of both them and James.  
James was doing a handstand, body perfectly straight. He walked around a bit, causing Lance's younger family members to giggle. Then he spun around on his hands, sitting on the ground and doing a full splits, chest lying on the ground. "Oh, hey guys." He said upon seeing his friends. "What's up?"  
Keith and Lance gaped at him, mouths wide open. Nadia let out a low whistle. "Damn James. Never knew you were so flexible." He shrugged and propped his chin in his hand. "There's a lot you don't know about me." He said with a smile.  
Later, Pidge handed him his money. "Damn! Did you see Keith's face?" Pudge whisper yelled. James laughed. "I know right? This was kinda fun." "Who says this is the end?" Pidge asks, raising an eyebrow. James smiles. "What did you have in mind?"  
Over the next few days, the duo made many bets, each of which James won. He never backed down from a challenge.

  
Make Lance blush?  
James smiled and winked, making the Cuban boy's cheeks flush bright red.

  
Walk out on the girls shirtless?  
Early morning, James walked out of his room in just his basketball shorts that he slept in. Nadia had laughed, Veronica had rolled her eyes, and Allura had blushed a bit. Ina ignored him altogether.

  
Take someone for a ride in the MFE?  
Hunk screamed a bit, especially when James did the flips.

  
Get Ryan to laugh?  
He'd had Kosmo teleport him into his unsuspecting friend's lap. He'd laughed loudly, startling the others.

  
James was getting easy money, each net bringing him 5-10 bucks. But then Pidge came up with a more difficult one.  
Strip in front of the others, or get a kiss from Keith. James had blushed a bit when she said the last part, but agreed. 

  
They had a meeting that day, which was (luckily) over quickly. "James, Ryan, I need some help moving stuff in the lab. Could you guys help me?" Pidge asked. "Yeah, sure." James said, and Ryan shrugged. "Can we help?" Allura asked. Pidge shrugged. "The more the merrier." They followed her to the lab, Ryan and James in the lead. They started lifting and moving boxes, taking them to different parts of the room or another place altogether. James picked up one box and headed towards the door when Pidge said "Wait, it's slippery over there!" 

James didn't hear her in time. He slid across the floor, somehow managing to stay upright. "Hey, what's his do?" Lance asked, pushing a button. Something above James clicked, and liquid came pouring down on him. He flinched, and more came pouring down. Pidge rushed over to Lance and shut it off. "That is the emergency shower. For when you set yourself on fire or get chemicals on you." James shook his head, water droplets flying from his hair. "Dude, you're soaking wet." Nadia said. "Really? I hadn't noticed." He deadpanned. "Take your clothes off. We can dry them in this." Pidge ordered. "I don't wanna stand around in my boxers." James complains. "I have some extra shorts you can borrow." She insists, tossing them at him. "Now strip. We still have more stuff to move."  
James sighs but takes his clothes off, feeling all the others eyes on him. He pulls his shirt over his head, stretching his arms and back. Then come the pants, which cling to his legs tightly. He pulls on Pidge's tiny shorts and glares at her. 

They're the smallest piece of clothing he's eve worn. They're literally booth shorts, barely covering that part of his body. His thighs are squeezed by the right black fabric, and he both loves and hates the staring of his friends. He has nothing to be ashamed of of course. A very nice six pack and biceps, compete with built calf muscles and thighs. 

"I hate you." He says. She just smirks and takes his clothes over to a different machine. "What's happening? Katie, did you accidentally turn on the emergency shower again?" Mrs.Holt asks, running in. "No, Lance did it this time. And he doused James." She looks around and spots the poor boy in her daughters shorts and sighs. "Really Mr.Griffin? You chose today to get soaked?" "I didn't want it to happen." He mumbles, rubbing his arms. "Katie, get this boy some actual clothes. I'll take care of his." Pidge hands her mother James's clothes and turns to him. "You're gonna have to borrow from one of the boys, cause nothing I have will fit you." He frowns and Keith laughs, snaking an arm around his waist. "Come on James, it's not that bad." "But I'm cold." He complains, still rubbing his arms. "I know something that will warm you up." Keith says with a smirk. "What?" James asks. Keith smiles, and leans up ever so slightly to kiss the other boy.  
James stiffens for a moment before kissing back, hands going to Keith's face and hair as Keith's go around his waist.  
Lance and Ina gape at them while Ryan, Nadia and Allura laugh, Hunk adverts his gaze, and Pidge gets photographic evidence of the moment.  
The boys part, both breathing a bit heavily. They smile at each other, and James pulls Keith in again. They cling to each other, Keith's hands planted firmly on James's hips and James's hands holding his face with one hand, the other threading into his hair. Their pelvises were pressed together, along with their chests.  
"What happened? Colleen said the shower went off." Shiro asked, walking in. He froze when he saw the only-in-booty-shorts James and fully-clothed Keith making out. "Whoa. What happened?" He asked. The two broke apart, James's face pink.  
"Shiro, I'm a little busy." Keith says. Shiro chuckles. "I see that. But why is Griffin only in booty shorts?" "The shower soaked his clothes." Pidge reports. "And Keith was just warming him up." Shiro raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well it better stay PG, or at least be taken somewhere more private." James blushes more and Keith glares at his brother. "No promises." The others giggle and James turns even pinker.


End file.
